pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Amorbot Terrorize
lol, good one. glad i stayed out of this one. - McTai ' :u are bad at acting stupid-- 18:11, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8]] /wave 18:13, 25 November 2008 (EST) Lolexperiment. PvX is known for prejudice against newcomers. Honestly, if Skakid's sock came out and said "YES I'M SKAKID" we would know it was someone with ample experience and someone we know. When we have a random person say "Nope, it's bad" to a build in "Great", honestly we don't know if they're experienced or some over compensating idiot. -- 19:03, 27 November 2008 (EST) :...That's the whole point, none of you actually know balance enough to distinguish between good and bad unless you're told so by someone yoi know is good. 69.248.232.88 20:47, 27 November 2008 (EST) :Perhaps if you don't know something, you should shut the fuck up and leave it to the people who do know something? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:25, 28 November 2008 (EST) TBH It is was obvious who was who right from the start. People who have never been seen before starts using editing pvxwikicode as though they have used it for years is just plain....[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:29, 28 November 2008 (EST) :Yeah, because archieving a build takes years and years of experience. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:33, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::Yeah Pika Fan, that is why he was banned inside 5 minutes and people went against him calling him autistic when usually they will guzzle whatever comes out of his cock. Remember, this IS the guy who got a decap bar vetted. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:36, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::And Quick Shot+Apply. - 08:38, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::I remember that. But that was because some fancy guild used it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:39, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::We had a Decap bar by I think Pluto out for a while until it was finally trashed. -- 08:43, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::Baiting obvious socks are fun. Also, autism is commonly misunderstood as retardation. Autism can actually be good. Retardation never is good, though.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:44, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::"Autism can actually be good." Worst. Quote. Ever. -- 08:45, 28 November 2008 (EST) Pika you're dumb. By your logic any sock on PvX is Skakid. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:47, 28 November 2008 (EST) : Pika, you quite often spout walls of retarded text, please stop doing that. Also, imo common usage overwrites actual definition, on this site "autistic" has come to mean incredibly stupid, not possessing a learning disability known as Autism. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:48, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::^ that, basically. Refer to "euro" and "nigger" for precedents. - 08:50, 28 November 2008 (EST) Mizzles and Dr. J. Pianc make for a strong team. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:51, 28 November 2008 (EST) :I'm a Doctor Pirate tyvm. - 08:52, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::You know, if you suspect someone is a sock, and you are baed at checking ips, start baiting him in a way that would make him behave the same way as the person you suspect. It's not foolproof, though. +misery, it is precisely people use "autistic" to mean "retarded" that clearly shows the common misconception.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:52, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::"Pika, you quite often spout walls of retarded text, please stop doing that." ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:53, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::Seriously, I never though watching someone dig their grave deeper could be this entertaining. Continue on. -- 08:57, 28 November 2008 (EST) Pika, check user is very unreliable. It will help us get the stupid ones, but anyone with half a brain would use a proxy with their sock, so it would fool check user. As for baiting, just no, that's retarded. And there are other wikis, surprisingly. People don't have to be new here and new to wiki's, they could have learned most of it from another wiki, and for the PvX code, we have articles saying how to use it. The logic that any new user who can use wiki's well must be a sock, is bad logic. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:33, 28 November 2008 (EST) :Pika, you are so thickheaded lol. Just admit you were wrong, instead of weaving yourself further into a web of autism. 69.248.232.88 11:11, 28 November 2008 (EST) Pika Fan lol, discuss Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:44, 28 November 2008 (EST) :no, don't. Leave it as it is. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:51, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::lool Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:13, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::Rawr is autistic tbh--ShadowRelyk 05:52, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::How is that autistic? --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 06:04, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::You are shallower than a pile of mud--ShadowRelyk 06:19, 29 November 2008 (EST) k. From Ska's userpage: Amor top 200 gvg guild lf hot girls to cyber with after gvg. From Amor's userpage: ''Guild: Amor Next time choose an less obvious name and I'll fall for it aswell ;) Brandnew. 20:10, 29 November 2008 (EST)